


Gone with the storm

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC maybe, PWP without Porn, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z





	Gone with the storm

– Помоги мне подняться, – рычит на него Арнольд, и Бен против воли чувствует себя виноватым, хоть вроде и не планировал. Бенедикт не выбрит и космат, сер измученным лицом и очевидно измотан болью (или чем-то, что хуже вгрызшейся в тело пули). Но при всем этом не выглядит жалким, ни в коей мере.   
Выглядит, пожалуй, львом с копьем в боку. Один из любимых сюжетов античности, кстати.  
Помогая ему удерживаться на ногах (такой тяжелый, точно вся его стальная воля в самом деле откована из стали, а еще это кости – Арнольд, боевой генерал, тощ и ребрист, как любой из замордованных солдат), Бен чувствует себя другим персонажем античного сюжета – мальчиком, вынимающим занозу из львиной лапы.  
Арнольд цепляется за его локоть, перехватывает за шею, тянет к себе, утыкаясь болезненно горячим лбом в лоб; хватка – жесткая, уверенность в своем праве – непоколебимая, и Бен осознает: лучше бы этот человек продолжал оставаться им другом. Враг из него наверняка отменный.   
(Брюстер все те же самые фокусы над приятелями проделывает с периодичностью – от Брюстера не остается впечатления зверя, нахлестывающего себя хвостом по бокам.)

* * *

Этикет как будто не писан Бенедикту Арнольду; во всяком случае, в личное пространство людей он вторгается как к себе домой (громогласно декларируя при этом свое простецкое происхождение. Впрочем, о себе поговорить он всегда очень за, отмечает Бен).  
Не то чтобы Бен очень страдал от подобных вторжений; напротив, чем дальше, тем сильнее ему нравится эта атмосфера непосредственного дружелюбия, интимности даже, которую Арнольд нагнетает всем собой – уверенностью на грани самодовольства, порыкивающим голосом, короткими ослепительными усмешками. Эдакими братскими полуобъятиями, когда он без стеснения мнет и треплет плечо Таллмеджа.

(Порой Бену кажется, что генерал Вашингтон, позволь он себе сбросить маску сдержанности, окажется очень похож на Арнольда.)  
Бен не знает, какими словами просить, чтобы Бенедикт – старший товарищ! – убрал руку; и есть ли вообще они, такие слова, чтобы объяснить, почему Таллмедж вынужден отстраниться.  
(И молиться, чтобы Арнольд не придвинулся обратно.)

– Так все же сколько тебе, школяр? – спрашивает тот, и тянет, тянет Бена обратно, ближе к себе, и видит бог, насколько Бену не хочется выворачиваться из-под теплой тяжести этой руки. Бывает тяжесть, что не гнетет.  
Но надо, потому что совестно.  
Талмедж отвечает; Арнольд вздергивает брови.

– Я почти угадал... Так вот – два десятка лет назад со мной опасно было тыкву оставлять наедине. А я, смею судить, все же привлекательнее тыквы.  
Бен думает, что сейчас попросту умрет. Особенно от этой простосердечной легкости, с которой Арнольд указует взглядом в направлении основной причины таллмеджевского смятения.  
– Вот как перестанет подыматься, там и начинай страдать, а пока в порядке вещей, – предсмертно слышит Бен вдогонку.

* * *

Как бы там ни было с деталями, одно Бен знает наверняка: надо целовать. И с этим намерением, вполне очевидным, тянется к лицу Арнольда. Тот смеется, опять смеется – как и почти всегда рядом с Талмеджем.  
– Ты!.. – говорит он и, обхватив за многострадальную голову, притягивает Бена ближе, прижимает его к себе. Беспощадно ерошит волосы на затылке, разлохмачивая собранный хвост.  
– И что с тобой таким прикажешь делать? – спрашивает Бенедикт так, точно вправду интересуется мнением Бена и ждет его ответа. Бен молчит – у него шея заклинена под неудобным углом, в рот лезут чужие волосы, вдобавок стоять навытяжку не слишком удобно. Зато прямо под ухом ровно и сильно бьется сердце Арнольда, отдаваясь у Бена в виске, как будто бы одно на двоих.  
Арнольд, не чинясь совершенно (и не озадачиваясь возней с пуговицами-завязками), задирает на нем рубашку, тащит ее через голову – Бен краснеет, бледнеет, давится вдохом пополам с неявным протестом и вообще не уверен, как дальше жить. С такой деловой, врачебной бесцеремонностью с ним обращались, наверное, только выловив из реки – Бен тогда очень быстро впал в беспамятство и наверняка не скажет.  
– Ну что? – вроде бы сердито говорит Арнольд, когда Бен ловит его мосластые запястья и замирает.   
Потом, высвободив одну руку, он трогает звездчатый шрам под плечом Бена – память о рейнджерском выстреле.  
– Пулевое? – спрашивает, сочувственно понизив голос, и кивает, не дожидаясь ответа, мол, сам вижу. А потом добавляет совсем про другое.  
– У тебя сложение... не для войны. Для танцев, я бы сказал, не прозвучи это оскорблением сейчас.  
А потом он с той же легкостью, с которой говорит это все (и, вероятно, живет?..), склоняется вперед и целует белесый рубец.

* * *

Арнольд целуется люто, по-другому и не назвать. С почти пугающей жаждой, закусывая Бену губы, до непристойного глубоко запуская язык, будто голод утоляя. Осознав, что ему нравится вся эта жадность, что он, Таллмедж, – ее причина, Бен не приходит в ужас (хоть у него и возникает чувство, что одно неосторожное движение – и пол-лица будут отъедены, оторваны как собачьим укусом).  
Арнольд держит его лицо в ладонях – в горстях, всматриваясь и непонятно ухмыляясь, разглаживает большими пальцами брови до ощущения того, как вслед за движением укладываются их волоски, сдвигает пальцы ниже. Будто намереваясь выдавить глаза.  
– Ох и ресницы же у тебя, Таллмедж, – говорит он, спугивая это безумное, но сильное подозрение, и все так же, большими пальцами, но куда осторожнее, проводит по векам Бена.

Арнольд гладит его голову – почти небрежно, путаясь пальцами между прядей и порывисто высвобождая руку. Таллмедж морщится против воли – и тот реагирует мгновенно:  
– Больно? Извини… я дорвался, понимаешь.  
И опять припадает – присасывается, как к фляге с водой на переходе – к его рту.  
Это сладко. Это все так несказуемо сладко, вопреки, казалось бы, вопиющему несоответствию реальности осторожным мечтаниям Талмеджа: колкая щетина Бенедикта, его горьковатый и резкий запах, его сила и мощь. И нервное горячее дыхание рот в рот, хриплое, точно сбитое, и жесткие руки, уверенно мнущие холку и бока Бена – все не так, как представлялось некогда.  
(И все слишком как надо. Как будто с минуты на минуту пойдет наперекосяк.)  
Отпустив на вздох, Арнольд дергает его ближе, на постель к себе, рядом с собой.  
– Я бы, – говорит он, – и на колени тебя усадил, но… Сам видишь.  
– Заденешь ногу – сломаю шею, – предупреждает он, и Бен верит без малейшего сомнения, этот сломает, – …но мы все равно продолжим.  
«Даже в этом случае продолжим», – мысленно подправляет Бен и в последнее тоже верит.


End file.
